


Good and Bad are just Subjective

by DeceitfulMeans



Series: Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceitfulMeans/pseuds/DeceitfulMeans
Summary: What if Virgil actually revealed Janus's name?Prompt: “Are you angry? I did not intend to hurt you, this I swear. I did not know how to not. But ignorance of the good doesn’t excuse the bad. I’m sorry.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Prompt Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737604
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Good and Bad are just Subjective

He knew it was wrong the second the words left his mouth. Even as he spoke, his internal monologue was trying to tell him to shut up, but at that point, it was too late.   
  
In the middle of an heated argument, Virgil had accidentally revealed the name of the deceptive side in front of the others. Janus's shocked, sadden expression was something he'd never be able to un-see.   
  
_"Virgil, would you please calm down and listen to me, for once?!"_  
  
 _"Why? So Thomas will end up being disappointed again? That's what you want, isn't it? You encourage him to do and say the wrong thing, and then, it's all a big let down for all of us!"_  
  
 _"Oh, of course. I desperately want Thomas to repeatedly feel shame for something he didn't have to do in the first place. Virgil, I guarantee Joan will NOT be upset by a small lie that will help Thomas in the long run. I'm sure Joan has done the exact same thing in this sort of situation."_  
  
 _"You know what?! Fine, since you're convinced that this lie is soo important to Thomas, then I'm sure the others wouldn't mind hearing a truth I've been keeping for years now. How do you think that would feel, Janus?"  
  
  
  
_ And then, it felt like time stopped. Virgil covered his mouth with his hand, and the others looked at them both with shocked expressions, not knowing what to say or do.   
  
Despite Janus being able to keep a cool composure most of the time, it was obvious to everyone in the room that he was devastated. He cleared his throat, not meeting anyone in the eye.   
  
" _Pardon me_ ," was the last thing he said with a cracking voice as he sunk out.   
  
  
Virgil didn't hesitate sinking out as well, running to the other side's room as fast as he could, tears welling in his own eyes, but then paused at his door. He didn't want to knock so quickly and make him even more upset, so instead he paced around, wiping his eyes, trying to come up with the right thing to say to him.   
  
_How could I have been so stupid?! It was awful telling everyone else my own name, and I completely ruined the chance for Janus to do it himself! I'm a total, freaking hypocrite and I don't blame him if he never wants to talk to me again._ His internal monologue was using a megaphone at that point, and he had no other choice but to listen to his guilty conscious. After about ten minutes had passed, he knocked on the door hesitantly, wringing his hands anxiously as he waited for an answer.   
  
Janus answered the door a moment later, his eyes red from tears, which just dug the knife that was already in Virgil's heart deeper. But before he could say anything, he anxiously started his spiel:  
  
 **“Are you angry? I did not intend to hurt you, this I swear. I did not know how to not. But ignorance of the good doesn’t excuse the bad. I’m sorry.”**  
  
"Virgil...I know you came from a place of anger, but what you did...that really, really... _hurt_ me. I was in no way or form ready to have my name revealed to Thomas and the others like that. Of course, I'm upset. I love you, but that doesn't mean I can't not be angry with you right now."   
  
"I know, Jan...I really screwed up this time. I'm so...so sorry. And I still love you, too...but I know you probably don't feel like I do right now. And I'll do anything to make it up to you."   
  
Janus motioned for the anxious side to come in, shutting the door behind them.   
  
"Well for starters, telling the others that it was wrong of you to do such a thing when I wasn't ready would help me feel more at ease."   
  
Virgil nodded, picking at his nails.  
  
"Of course, I was planning on doing that anyway."   
  
Janus reached over and took Virgil's hand in his own gloved one, making him look up at him  
  
"And even though I'm upset with you...I don't want to be alone right now. Please...stay with me for awhile?"  
  
Virgil's hand squeezed the other side's gently as he moved closer to him.   
  
"Anything for you, Janus." 


End file.
